huckleberryhoundfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. Brawl
'Super Smash Bros. Brawl' (or in other words Super Smash Brothers Brawl or SSBB), is the third game in the Smash Bros. series, and the first to be for the Nintendo Wii, and is the first to be announced with Hanna-Barbera characters! Playable Characters (listed by series) Super Mario *Mario *Luigi (unlockable) *Bowser *Peach Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong Yoshi's Island *Yoshi Wario Ware *Wario Legend of Zelda *Link *Zelda (can transform into Sheik *Sheik (can transform into Zelda *Ganondorf (unlockable) *Toon Link (unlockable) Pikmin *Olimar F-Zero *Captain Falcon (unlockable) Ice Climber *Ice Climbers (a team that consists of a boy named Popo and a girl named Nana) Kirby *Kirby *Meta Knight *King Dedede Earthbound *[[w:c:earthbound:Lucas|Lucas *Ness (unlockable) Fire Emblem *Marth (unlockable) *Ike Metroid *Samus (power suit) *Zero Suit Samus (Samus in her zero suit after her power suit breaks apart) Kid Icarus *Pit Star Fox *Fox *Falco (unlockable) *Wolf (unlockable) Pokémon *Pikachu *Pokémon Trainer (Red)- Ivysaur, Squirtle, Charizard (swappable Pokémon) *Lucario (unlockable) *Jigglypuff (unlockable) Huckleberry Hound *Huckleberry Hound (unlockable) Game and Watch Gallery *Mr. Game and Watch Metal Gear Solid *Snake (unlockable) Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic (unlockable) Fancy Pants Adventures *Fancy Pants Man *Cutie Pants Girl *Angry Rabbit *Mayor (unlockable) Others *R.O.B. (robotic operating buddy) (R.O.B. was used as a compatible object with the NES, but he made small appearances in other games. He is also unlockable) Huckleberry Hound Characters in Brawl Stage *Desert Flower *Desert Flower's Father *Europeans *Horses *Huckleberry's Son *Wee Willie *Cop Huck *Fireman Huck *Cowboy Huck *Ambulance Huck *Taxi Driver Huck *Knight and Shining Armor Huck *Mr. Pierre *Donkey *Joseph Barbera *The Dalton Gang Assist Trophy *Wee Willie Bosses *The Dalton Gang *Mr. Pierre Trophy *Huckleberry Hound *Oh My Darling, Clementine *Stinky Dalton *Pinky Dalton *Finky Dalton *Clementine *Mr. Pierre *Desert Flower *Desert Flower's Father *Wee Willie *European *Horse *Donkey *Joseph Barbera *William Hanna *Huckleberry's Son *Cop Huck *Fireman Huck *Ambulance Huck *Taxi Driver Huck *Knight and Shining Armor Huck *Singer *Desert Flower's Mother Other Bosses *Petey Piranha *Rayquaza *Porky Statue *Porky *Duon *Ridley *Galleom *Meta Ridley *Master Hand *Crazy Hand *Tabuu Classic Mode Classic Mode returns from w:c:supersmashbros:Super Smash Bros. Melee, acting the exact same way. Players pick a character, and then they go through a barrage of fights. The Subspace Emissary Huckleberry Hound's Role Huckleberry Hound is first seen when he met with Olimar, when suddenly King Dedede smacked him with his mallet. King Dedede and Bowser took off in the w:c:Koopa Clown Car. Huck landed in King Dedede's Castle. Later, when Luigi, and Ness wake up after being turned into trophies, they seen Huck, lying on the ground as a trophy! Soon, Luigi, and Ness freed King Dedede, and they teamed up to save everyone in subspace. Then, they go to find Wario, and they ask him to join their team! Wario & Bowser join them. Soon, Sonic joins them as well and heads to subspace to fight the almighty Tabuu. Gallery There is no recent pictures in this gallery! Trivia